Across My Memory
by prongsling
Summary: She has amnesia. Everything from her past is foggy. She only has two people that she remembers, her doctor, Dr. Watts and her new dog, Sirius.


Across My Memory Chapter 1

I stared at the Google page. I didn't know what to look up. Or what I should do. I glanced at the empty office. I was scared of the thunder storm raging outside and went to Dr. Watts' office, looking for comfort. It turned out he had gone home while I was napping. I wasn't allowed to have contact with electronic devices, having broken multiple TVs. I looked back to the computer. I decided to look up dogs. It gave me websites to buy dogs, dog shelters, and a website about different breeds. I clicked images. I scrolled down the page. I jumped when I heard a bark. I stood and walked over to the window. I looked out into the storm. I jumped back when my eyes had focused. There was a giant black lab outside the window. I quickly looked around, searching for the blankets I knew my doctor kept in here. I ran over and grabbed them. I lay a few down beneath the window. I opened it up.

"Come on boy!" I shouted over the thunder. It wagged its tail once and jumped through the window. Once he was through I realized how big he was. I wasn't tall for my age, which was 15, but he was up to my neck. I wrapped him up in the warmest blankets.

"You're safe and warm now, buddy" I finished drying him off. I opened the door a peek. The coast was clear. I grabbed the dog by the fur on its neck and pulled him out. We made it to my secluded ward without getting caught.

"So. I've cards; I could show you a card trick. I could read to you. We could snuggle. I could sneak you some food. We could draw. Um…" I sat down on my bed. The dog jumped up and lay across my lap. I scratched behind his ears. His leg thumped.

"I wonder what to call you. You're a black lab, like one of my favorite book characters; Sirius Black." At this he lifted his head and stared at me. "So I am going to call you Sirius, okay." He nodded like he understood. I crawled under my covers and curled in on myself.

~0~

I moaned. I shivered as I started sweating. I screamed with white hot pain but nothing happened. I felt my bones breaking and moving but nothing was happening. I screamed louder as my spine lengthened. A tail sprouted. My hands fisted, but soon opened as I felt sharp nail digging into the skin of my palm. I felt my teeth falling out but they weren't. My ears were sliding up my head as my hair fell out. My skin was rippling as fur shot out. My hands grew smaller and turned canine. My knees buckled and shifted. My screaming soon stopped when a snout grew and stretched my lips. I opened my eyes. I looked down at myself. I stared at my human self, remembering the painful experience from before. A growl escaped my lips. I scratched at the human flesh, trying to let the wolf out. I continued my efforts. After ten minutes I started tearing my skin with my teeth. I savored the taste of my own blood.

Sirius

A scream woke me up. My eyes snapped open. The scream belonged to the girl. She looked to be in agony. The kind of agony Moony got on the…. _She's a werewolf!_ I thought. I wiggled to the end of the bed to peek over the edge. She… was eating herself. Wait, she was tearing her skin. I jumped down. I gently grabbed her arm and pulled. She let go of it and glared at me, growling. I growled right back.

"_Stop it!"_ I barked. She just growled and went back to hurting herself. I grabbed her arm again. This time she jumped on me, biting my neck. I howled in pain. With my hind legs I kicked her off me.

"_This isn't you! Don't let the wolf take over!" _What worked with Remus better work here. She paused, and then shook her head, as if to shake a thought away. I jumped on her, pinning her down. Partially to keep her from down any more harm to me and her, and partially to make sure she doesn't wake up the rest of the hospital.

"_Don't let the wolf take over! This isn't you! Fight it! I know you're in there!"_

"_No! No! It's just me!" _it struggled.

"_Come on, fight it, not me!" _It whimpered. Eventually the blood lost got to her and she passed out.


End file.
